


The singer

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bastion!AU, ignore me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ummm. I actually wrote this a while ago. It's not actually much of anything. Blarg blarg blarg.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The singer

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm. I actually wrote this a while ago. It's not actually much of anything. Blarg blarg blarg.

Sometimes, when Minseok comes back a mess of blood and cuts and hurt but clutching a core in his hands, he'll sit and let Suho clean up his wounds and he'll listen to Luhan sing. Luhan doesn't know many Ura tunes, but he can sing the Caelondian ones well enough, and it makes Minseok feel a little less like his world has fallen apart beneath him. Literally.

There was a point, right after Kris wreaked havoc and left behind a broken husk of a monument, that Luhan didn't sing. He didn't eat or do anything other that stare over the very edge of the Bastion, hoping that the fall would actually kill him. Minseok wanted so badly to do something, but all he really could do was gather up his machete and his revolvers and jump head first into the wild. Luhan had stayed like that for weeks seemed like; he stayed like that until Minseok didn't come back from Jawson's Bog for weeks and weeks. He had stayed like that until Minseok came back from the bog bright eyed with fever and dilerious with terror. _That place'll eat your mind._

When Minseok goes to the Burstone Quarry to get one of the final shards, the last person he expects to see is Kris. Through all of this, all the anklegators and bullheads and poisonous plants the one thing he hadn't been prepared for was ever seeing Kris again. Minseok steels himself, tells himself he won't let Kris get a rise out of him, but all Kris does is warn him. "Don't return to the Bastion. I will not stop you, but my countrymen will."

His countrymen try.

Luhan's got a repeater in one hand and a pike strapped to his back, and Suho has the old army carbine he picked up a while ago, blowing Ura after Ura away. Minseok is quick to aim his mortar, blow them away for real, and the battle is on. Everyone fights, Luhan, Suho, Minseok, even the strange, dangerous critters they had picked up along the way. It's hard work and their poor pecker doesn't make it, but the Ura, Kris' countrymen, _Luhan's_ countrymen, they take their dead and retreat. The Bastion is scarred with Calamity, but the core makes it better. It doesn't make it right. Luhan sings while they lick their wounds.

 _Build that wall, and build it strong,_  
_'Cause we'll be there before too long._


End file.
